


Clever Girl

by Prufrax



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrax/pseuds/Prufrax
Summary: Is Anna tricking Elsa? And if her goal is for them to grow closer to each other, does it matter?





	Clever Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the tags, those should be all the warning anyone needs.

It all began about a year after my coronation. I was sitting at my vanity combing my hair when Anna walked in.

I had promised my sister that my door would always be open for her, and seeing her take me up on that offer with her usual confidence warmed my heart.

“Hey,” she said.

“Came to say good night?” I smiled at her approaching reflection in the mirror and continued working the comb.

Visits like this had become our little ritual. Anna would come into my room at night before bed, and I would go into hers to wake her up when morning came. Afterward, we would eat breakfast together before I had to work. Falling into these habits had been effortless. They were a constant reminder that all the years we spent apart hadn’t managed to cause any permanent damage to our relationship.

Anna reciprocated the smile and stood behind me. “You know it.”

When her hand touched my cheek softly, I thought nothing of it. I trusted Anna completely, and assuming she merely wanted better access to my cheek for a goodnight kiss, I allowed her to turn my head.

When her lips touched mine, however, I instantly recoiled.

“Anna!” I held her at bay with a palm against her chest.

“What?!”

“You—” I cut myself off, still feeling scandalized. Before continuing, I looked at the door to make sure it was closed.

“You kissed me,” I whispered through my teeth, “on the lips.”

“I did.” She was smiling as if she were proud of herself.

“Anna! Take this seriously. It’s inappropriate.”

She frowned. “No it isn’t.”

That I had spent most of my life with little to no human contact was a well-known fact. Still, my education through books and tutors had been extensive. I knew that only lovers kissed each other on the lips. Anna’s expression, though, planted the seed of doubt in my mind. Dare I say she not only looked serious about this but even a little patronizing. Like I didn’t have the slightest idea what I was talking about.

I turned to face her and captured her hands with mine. “It’s something only for lovers to do. Have you forgotten the lessons?”

She slid down to her knees in front of me. “Those are so outdated,” she said, rolling her eyes and waving a hand dismissively. “Everyone is doing it nowadays.”

It also was a fact that Anna was an outdoors person and thus visited the village far more frequently than I did. That her knowledge on these matters could be greater than mine was quite reasonable. Still, morality was such an important thing for a monarch to uphold that I couldn’t help the shadow of doubt lurking in the back of my mind.

“But…” I let go of her hands and touched my forehead. “I’ve never seen anyone do it when I visit the village.”

“Of course not, silly goose!” She giggled and poked my nose with her index finger. “Boop.”

That got me to smile a little. However, it wasn’t an actual answer. So, I pointedly stared at her, waiting for a real reply.

Anna rolled her eyes at me and suddenly sat with her legs folded under herself, letting her head rest on my lap.

“It’s something that people who are close to each other do.” She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. “In private, obviously. Like this.”

“Is it inappropriate?” she added after a beat, softly rubbing her cheek against my thighs.

It took me a second to reply. “Well, no.” My brain was still catching up to whatever was happening.

“Is this?” She grabbed my hand and placed it on her head.

Reflexively, I began stroking her hair. Her lips curved into a contented smile.

“You know it isn’t,” I said.

“But you wouldn’t do it in public.”

“Of course not.”

“Well, a greeting kiss on the mouth between best friends is the same.” Giving me no warning, she stood up briskly, a toothy grin on her face.

“And who are the bestest friends to ever friend?” she proclaimed quite loudly. Without waiting for an answer, she concluded by nearly shouting, “You and me!”

I stared at her. It was sound logic. My visits to the village consisted mostly of walking through the streets with an escort of guards and presiding assemblies in public buildings or landmarks. Between the two of us, Anna was the more likely to know how the citizens behaved in the privacy of their homes.

“I suppose.” I still wasn’t entirely sure.

Anna nodded sagely. “I’m glad we agree.” She then captured my face with both hands and proceeded to kiss me on the mouth.

Once our lips had been touching for a couple seconds and hers began moving gently against mine, I realized that this wasn’t like those pecks acquaintances greeted each other with on the cheek.

The moment I began enjoying the sensation of her soft lips and relaxed, Anna immediately seized the opportunity to capture my lower lip and suckle gently on it. It made me gasp. Whether due to surprise or something else, I didn’t have time to elucidate.

As suddenly as she had done everything else, she gave one last suckle before separating herself from me with a pop and taking a step back.

“See?” Her happy smile was in place, as it usually was. “There’s nothing to it.”

With that, she turned around and casually walked out the door.

“Yes, nothing,” I said to the empty room, touching my lower lip with my fingers.

Reeling was perhaps too strong of a word, but I certainly was having trouble trying to figure out what had just happened. It wasn’t that it didn’t make sense, just that it didn’t entirely. There was an uncomfortable sensation in my head. Something was out of place, barely out of reach and yet impossible to pinpoint. More so with how hot my room was. And it certainly was. Anna’s face had been red before she left.

I stood up and sent a glare at the fireplace before putting it out with my magic. As I got in bed, I decided not to stress about things as commonplace as greetings. There was, just as Anna had said, nothing to it. I was overthinking.

The following morning, as I stood beside Anna’s bed to wake her up, I couldn’t help noticing her lips. They weren’t too pink or too pale, nor too thick or too thin. Somehow, they looked just as lips ought to look. Staring at them brought on memories of the previous night. Not only had it been a pleasant experience, physically speaking, it also made me feel closer to Anna. It was as if this simple act could somehow strengthen our bond, our love for each other. I didn’t know if it was so, but ever since I managed to thaw Arendelle, I promised myself that I would do anything to restore what I had with my sister before isolating myself. Perhaps this could help.

Without further ado, I leaned in and kissed Anna on the lips. Being that she was more knowledgeable about this, I chose to imitate what she did last night. First, I molded my lips to hers and moved them so as to feel her soft flesh against mine. Then, just as she had proceeded, I captured her lower lip with mine and suckled gently on it. Her mouth was smooth and pliant, molding itself perfectly to my every ministration. I could see why close friends had moved on from simple pecks on the hand or cheek. It was very enjoyable. Such things were meant to be shared with those one cherished.

After a few seconds, a spark of curiosity motivated me to take the initiative. Would her top lip feel different? It was slightly thinner after all. I didn’t hesitate to find out, and discovered that while the difference was minimal, it still was enough to justify focusing my attention on it too.

It was then that Anna woke up with a gasp. Startled, I recoiled, but found my movement limited by her hand taking hold of my wrist.

“Hey,” she said, eyes half closed and a goofy looking smile bunching her freckled cheeks.

“Hey.” I felt a bit awkward, wondering if my greeting kiss had been adequate.

“You startled me, but that doesn’t mean you should stop.” She reached up behind my neck with her other hand, and with strength that belied her small body, she pulled me down on top of her.

“That’s better,” she added, planting her lips on mine.

When I noticed we had been going on for way longer than last night, I separated myself from her and rested my weight on my elbow. My lips were coated in her saliva and a cursory glance revealed that hers were covered in mine. For a moment, I got lost contemplating the intimacy of exchanging saliva with another. No wonder it had been limited to lovers. Then again, I also couldn’t help feeling it was sort of selfish. Yes, it was selfish keeping this experience away from all those relationships seeking some way to deepen their connection without encroaching into courting territory.

“What’s wrong?” There was a note of worry in Anna’s voice.

“Nothing…” It came out as a raspy croak, so I cleared my throat before continuing. “It’s just that we’ve been going for longer than last night.”

“Is that bad?” Her gaze faltered for an instant.

“I suppose not,” I rushed out, but my dutiful side made me add something before she could speak. “But surely there’s proper etiquette in this, too.”

My interruption left Anna with her mouth hanging open. I suppressed my laughter and pushed on her chin with a finger.

She frowned for a second before her expression brightened. “But we’re the bestest of best friends. Surely we can be forgiven for a bit extra, right?” The last word, she delivered with a pout. That exact same pout she used to get away with all the mischief she wreaked as a child. It worked on our parents, and apparently I wasn’t as immune to it as I would’ve liked. If for nothing else than the fact it emphasized her lips.

Even that small reminder of the few kisses we had shared so far was enough to make me crave the closeness, the warmth and the safety I felt when we were connected. My lower lip tingled and I reflexively bit on it. There was no point in denying that I wanted to feel her lips again. Also, was there any harm if everyone else was doing it? As long as it was behind closed doors it was fine, so I relented.

“I guess,” I said, rolling my eyes but resting my weight on Anna nonetheless.

Without wasting time, she tugged on my nape and I gladly leaned in to continue our morning greeting.

We kissed, and kissed, and then kissed some more. With all the time we spent doing it, new ways of doing it were bound to arise. Anna suckled on my top lip just as I had suckled on hers. We tilted our heads and molded our mouths perfectly, only stopping when our tongues touched awkwardly. After that, curiosity won. Still trying to be proper, though, we limited ourselves to licking each other’s lips a little, wanting to know what the other tasted like.

Anna made the excuse that it was just like sharing candy when we were kids. Was my mind too clouded to see the faulty reasoning she was offering? Kissing her made me feel like the world disappeared and it was just the two of us, sharing one moment frozen in time, safe and warm in this togetherness. Anna had always been the most important thing in my life, so it made sense to share this with her. Was my mind too clouded to see the faulty reasoning I was giving myself? Perhaps. But perhaps was no longer reason enough to stop. Not at this point. We thoroughly explored each other’s mouth after that.

The only reason we stopped minutes later, was because Anna’s growling stomach was so loud it made it impossible not to laugh. With a last peck on her lips, I got up from her bed and left the room while she dressed. Afterward, we went downstairs to have breakfast together.

For the next few weeks, nothing worth of notice happened. Given, of course, that one were to somehow normalize the act of two sisters kissing each other with tongue whenever they wanted to show their love. While fervently believing it to be just sisterly.

After a long day in court, there was nothing like soaking in hot water in my bathtub. It was in this moment of weakness, with my body entirely relaxed and my mind practically blank, that Anna made her next move.

When I heard the door open, I turned around without thinking, already prepared to dish out a verbal lashing. I was ready to scold the intruder to kingdom come and back, and even freeze them solid if need be. Not a single word came out of my mouth. Anna was fast approaching, naked from head to toe. The waves of her red hair were bouncing around her shoulders, free from their usual twin braids.

Once she was upon me, I finally managed to muster a reaction. “Anna!”

“Hey,” she replied casually, a faint smile playing on her lips.

Seeing her ignore my righteous indignation reminded me of its source. I quickly fumbled to cover my chest with both arms.

“You’re naked!”

She rolled her eyes at me. “Who takes a bath clothed, silly goose?”

I spluttered. Several emotions were vying for attention inside my mind, but Anna wasn’t giving me any time to rein them in and impose some order on the chaos. She was already climbing inside the tub to sit across from me and all I was doing was stare. Which was very much inappropriate given the circumstances.

“Oh God.” She groaned as she lowered herself in the water. “This feels great.”

My mouth went dry. I didn’t trust it to produce words, so I just sat there like an idiot and hugged my breasts protectively while crossing my legs as tightly as possible.

Anna leaned her head back on the lip of the tub and sighed.

“Hey,” she said after a short while. “Remember when we used to fight over who would inherit mama’s big bosom?”

That made me raise an eyebrow. “What?”

She tilted her head forward and there was a cheeky grin proudly displayed on her face as she declared, “I won.”

It seemed like I would never catch up to whatever was going through Anna’s head.

“What?” I repeated, shaking my head in a futile attempt to gain some clarity. Such an eloquent monarch. My people would be proud of me.

In response, she proceeded to sit on her calves and twist her torso from side to side. Naturally, her breasts reacted to the movement by gently swaying along. It was impossible not to have one’s gaze pulled toward the motion.

Considering all the exercise Anna did, climbing every climbable thing in sight and trekking through the woods and mountains at every opportunity, I was surprised to discover that her body looked almost delicate. Her long neck fell gracefully into well-defined but not overly pronounced shoulders. Both were connected by clavicles that looked almost fragile, and I felt a sudden urge to kiss them.

Her skin was nearly as pale as mine, contrary to what one would expect of such an outdoors person. And then, there were the freckles. They were everywhere. It was like looking at the starry sky in a clear night. It was wrong to want to map the constellations on my sister’s skin with both my hands and mouth, but I still couldn’t help the impulse. I licked my lips. It was real anticipation that I savored in that moment.

Being both female and blood related to Anna made me the furthest from an authority on the matter, but I thought she had grown into a beautiful woman.

After a few more minutes, I at long last managed to tear my eyes away from her body. Only after having had my fill, though, and that made me feel horrible. I felt dirty and perverted as I forced myself to look anywhere but at her.

Suddenly, Anna was upon me. “What’s wrong?”

When I didn’t answer, she tried to turn my head by tugging on my cheek with her hand. I held strong, not wanting to meet her eyes. Her proximity made me extremely aware of my own nakedness, so I tightened my arms and legs even more.

“Elsa?” She sounded worried.

What could I say? What could I do? I closed my eyes and ground my teeth. I wanted to run away to my ice palace all over again.

Anna grabbed my shoulders and shook me. “Elsa?!”

“This!” I snapped, finally meeting her gaze. “Grown women shouldn’t bathe together.”

“Is that what this is all about?” She gestured wildly at my face with an open hand. “You’re crying, for Christ’s sake!”

Indeed I was. How had I not noticed?

“Elsa,” Anna said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. “Some of the young women in the village go to Oaken’s sauna together all the time.”

Dear Lord. This wasn’t happening. My one excuse was meaningless all because people were fast losing their modesty these days.

“They do?” I chose to go with the current. Even if lying would make me feel worse in the end, there was no way I could admit to the thoughts I had when seeing my own sister’s naked chest.

“Yes!” She smiled mischievously. “So stop being such a prude.”

When she tried to pull my arm away from my chest, I nearly jumped out of the tub.

Anna groaned and rolled her eyes. “Seriously?” She leaned closer to me and ran her fingers along my jaw. “Here, let me help you relax.”

My face followed her touch without much conscious thought on my part. I had grown completely accustomed to our kisses. As I craned my head, I automatically closed my eyes and slightly parted my lips in preparation.

Admitting it aloud would only make Anna get a big head, but she was right, being connected to her like this did make me feel more at ease. Her proximity had always been reassuring, so now that all distance between us had been eliminated through these displays of affection, the effect was tenfold.

Without thinking, I let go of my chest and encircled her with my arms to pull her close. When our breasts touched, a spike of sensation ran down my spine, culminating in a very inappropriate place. Heat rose to my face, and coupled with the hot water, made me feel faint. I was about to push Anna but she flinched away before I could.

“Whoa. That tickles.” She giggled, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear and covering her chest with one arm. “Right?”

I forced my best nonchalant laughter out. “Yeah.”

After that, we made short work of actually cleaning ourselves. Each time our eyes met, either Anna or I would immediately look away. There was a lot of awkward throat clearing.

Once that ordeal was over, we each went our separate ways without a word. I didn’t sleep that night, kept awake by guilt and, even worse, recurring memories of Anna’s freckled skin. The only time I had felt worse about myself was when I thought I had frozen her forever. Just what kind of big sister was I? Probably the worst of them all.

The following morning I didn’t wake Anna up, nor did she look for me as the day progressed. Fortunately, court was uneventful, and while I missed sharing meals with my sister, I appreciated the solitude. There were a few things I needed to think thoroughly, the main one being this craving for physical contact with Anna.

It wasn’t merely a desire for closeness and warmth, unlike hugging. The rush of sensation I felt between my legs could attest to that. This was inappropriate in the eyes of society, family, morality and religion. That I loved Anna was my only redemption in all this. That I wanted to love her in every way possible detracted from the purity of that feeling, though.

By the time the sun disappeared behind the hills and Arendelle was bathed in the oranges and reds of twilight, I had barely made any progress. It basically was a non-choice. I either pushed Anna away or accepted that our relationship would forever entail some amount of sordidness. As her sister, the first option was entirely unacceptable. It was the second, then.

I couldn’t believe I was choosing to live a life of sin. Then again, being without Anna was no life at all. I would rather die than abandon her again. Somehow, I would get through this. I would do my utmost to keep my desires from showing and from tainting my sister’s innocence. I never was very religious at all, but maybe this was the time to approach Christ and his teachings. Some people found peace in prayer, so perhaps I could too.

While I was once again getting ready for bed, Anna barged into my room. Very intentionally, I kept working the brush along my hair.

“Elsa,” she said, her voice serious. “We need to talk.”

My hand froze mid-stroke. A pit opened under my stomach. I could feel my heart pounding furiously against my ribs. It was as if it wanted to escape its confinement as much as I wanted to run away from my bedroom. Was I caught? Had Anna noticed the lascivious undertones in the numerous glances I stole of her naked body yesterday in the tub?

“About?” Somehow I managed to speak past the lump in my throat.

“Does it bother you when something doesn’t let you be close to me?”

A sigh of relief escaped me, though I managed to keep it under my breath. This wasn’t about what happened in the bathroom.

Feigning composure, I turned around on the vanity’s stool. “Well, yes.”

“Like, for example, sometimes I want to hug or kiss you so badly, but it’s full of other people, and I end up feeling a little sad. You know, something like that?”

I relaxed even more. “Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes, when I’m in court, I wish I could lay my head on your lap while you caress my hair. Can you imagine the faces my advisors would pull?”

She pointed at me excitedly. “Exactly!” Then, she joined her hands behind her back and began pacing. “So, since you understand…”

When she didn’t continue after minute, I decided to break the silence. “Anna?”

“Well…” She stopped pacing and balanced herself on her heels. “It’s just that it’s kind of hard to say.”

I practically jumped from the stool, then walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders. “You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“I know,” she said, further closing the distance between us and leaning her forehead against my shoulder. “It’s just—”

As gently as possible, I pushed her away and ducked slightly so I could look at her face.

“Anything,” I said, emphasizing the one word as much as possible.

Anna stood straight and stared at me squarely in the eyes. “All right.” She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“So, remember yesterday in the tub?” she said after a beat.

The ground disappeared. I felt faint. I shouldn’t have stood up from the stool. I was going to pass out. Of course this had to be about yesterday. She knew. How could she not? Anna spent hours around people every day. Of course she would be able to identify what kind of look a person was directing at her.

I began walking backward, aiming to stumble on my vanity’s stool and sit down.

“Yes?” I said. There was no point in delaying the inevitable.

Anna looked down and began wringing her hands.

“I wanted to see your chest too,” she blurted after a second.

I fell gracelessly on the stool and nearly tipped it over.

“But you were clutching it all the time like it was the kingdom’s treasure.” She began pacing again. “And then when you hugged me and our chests touched the whole thing became so awkward…”

Words were coming out of Anna’s mouth but I was having trouble understanding them. On the bright side, my astonishment gave me a respite from the scare she initially gave me.

Suddenly, she came to stand before me. When I looked at her face, I found it full of determination. There even was a slight frown on her brow.

“Anyway,” she declared loudly, “I don’t want embarrassment to get in our way anymore.”

Then, her fingers began fumbling with the buttons of her nightgown.

I wish I could say I did the moral thing. I didn’t. At all. As the garment slid down her body, my eyes hungrily devoured every inch of skin as it was revealed.

Soon enough I was faced with… Well, the other place where Anna’s beautiful, fiery hair was very prominent. I could feel my eyelids straining with how open they were. My whole face felt strangely tense. Not to mention breathing wasn’t happening as effortlessly as it should.

If my staring at her special spot bothered Anna, she didn’t show it. Actually, when I finally looked up at her face, I found her staring at me as wide-eyed as I felt. She was blushing all the way from her cheeks to those bountiful breasts she so unabashedly showed off to me just the previous night. I felt a tingling in the palms of my hands. I wanted to touch her.

When I lifted my hands, she merely bit her lower lip. She had all the time in the world to stop me since I was moving deliberately slow. Both for her and my own sake.

Any word uttered aloud, or perhaps a hand cutting off my approach, or moving away from my hands. Anything would have made me reconsider what I was about to do. She did nothing, though. She stared into my eyes with her aquamarine jewels, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing, and she stood there, in front of me, immobile.

My hands came in contact with her hips and I immediately marveled at the warmth and softness of Anna’s flesh. I could’ve said that her skin was smooth like velvet, or any of the other similes found in the many romantic books I had read, but that wasn’t true. The tiny hairs, bumps, underlying muscle, and other minute imperfections, lent my sister’s skin a texture that far surpassed any other thing in existence.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, unable to stop myself any longer.

The first kiss, I planted right below Anna’s navel. It was a dishonest kiss. I was merely pretending that that was what I wanted to do. After breathing the perfume of her skin, I became honest. She smelled faintly of soap, lavender, sweat, and something else that was unmistakably Anna. It was intoxicating.

Inhaling her fragrance one more time, I did as I had intended and flicked my tongue inside her navel. The one lick was enough to push me over the edge. My sister’s skin was scrumptious. Better than the best chocolate and the best wine. It was absurd, honestly. Without thinking, I dug my nails into the soft, delicate skin of her hips as I kept licking.

She let out a shuddering breath. “Elsa.”

“Anna?” I said, moving away from her stomach and looking at her face.

“Don’t stop.” She licked her lips. That motion of her small, pink tongue was going to be branded on my mind for the rest of my days.

Making the most of this moment of clarity, relatively speaking, I decided to pay attention to that faint mental voice that had been telling me how wrong this all was ever since Anna disrobed.

“Are you sure?” I wasn’t entirely sure I would be able to stop now, but if she asked me to do it, I would do my utmost to accommodate her.

She smiled. “I’m your little sister. I don’t want anything to stand between us ever again.”

That reminder of our relationship should have broken the spell, ruined the moment, but it didn’t. It probably helped that she bent down to hug my head tightly with both arms, effectively burying my face in her chest. Her smell was stronger there and I literally couldn’t help but breathe in her amazing scent over and over again. And I thought it was intoxicating before.

After an unknown amount of time, Anna kissed the crown of my head and took a step back. She was blushing beautifully.

“I want to look at you too,” she said.

My face grew hotter than it already was. I probably looked as red as a tomato.

Anna grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to my feet. “Come on, don’t make me wait. Don’t be mean.”

Without much thought, I went to work on the buttons of my nightgown. As it fell to the carpet, I noticed her eyes following the garment intently. Very intently. All the shame I had been feeling so clearly up to that point seemed to take a step back. Excitement took its spot up and front in my mind when I saw Anna appreciating my body as I had hers.

I clenched my fists at my sides to keep from covering up. It was only fair that I gave her what she had given me.

Standing there, my nude body in display for my little sister, I began feeling like my head was about to combust. Her eyes wandered in every direction, clearly taking in every inch of my skin. It made me more self-conscious than I had ever felt in my entire life. Things that I had never considered up to that point began briefly crossing my mind. Did my pubic hair look clean? Was my skin too pale? Were my nipples too big? Too small?

After taking a good look at everything under my neck, Anna raised her gaze to meet my eyes and put an end to my inner questioning.

“I want to kiss you.” She licked her lips.

If there was any chance of me refusing, she obliterated it by giving me a glimpse of that mischievous, delicious, pink tongue. I simply nodded my head once, not trusting my ability to speak.

Anna pushed her body flush against mine before pressing our lips together. One of her hands went behind my neck and the other to the small of my back, insistently pulling me toward her. Feeling that much of her against my naked body made me instantly melt into the kiss. There were no barriers between us now, and suddenly, both understanding and a new desire bloomed in my mind. This was what I had been craving all along, and now I wanted more. I wanted to meld into Anna and become one in mind, body and soul.

We began gently at first, but I quickly deepened the kiss by capturing her head with my hands so I could easily search for that tantalizing tongue of hers. By now, I was thoroughly familiarized with Anna’s mouth, and yet, our nakedness made all the difference. The liquid warmth overwhelmed my senses with heady intoxication as if we had never done this before. Unbidden, a moan escaped me and Anna swallowed it eagerly. She had to tighten her hold on my waist so I wouldn’t fall to my knees, and I clung to her neck like it was a lifeline.

When we finally separated, her hair was disheveled and her lips slightly red and swollen. She looked thoroughly kissed and I had the feeling that I looked much the same.

As we stared at each other, she took my hand and began pulling me toward the bed. “Would it be too greedy if I said I wanted all of you right now?”

The implication wiped my mind blank except for one thought. This was it, the moment of reckoning. Would I spend the rest of my life having a sordid affair with my sister or would I push her away, risking irreparable damage to our relationship. By now it was clear that Anna wanted me as much as I did her, so, again, there was no real choice to pick from. However, perhaps we should still slow down.

“Yes.”

She turned around to face me fully and grabbed my other hand. “Do you want to stop?”

I closed my eyes. “No.”

Anna pushed me gently on the bed and crawled on top of me. “You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world.”

Unable to hold her intense gaze, I averted my eyes. Sometimes she was too much for me.

“How would you know?” I laughed nervously. “Seen many women naked?”

Touching my cheek, she guided my face so I would look at her again. “I don’t need to. I just know.”

A kiss followed, and from that point on, everything else fell into place naturally.

Not long after ravishing my mouth, her lips went to my neck, alternating between gentle kisses and suckling along its length. Not knowing what to expect from the random attention added a touch of surprise to each jolt of pleasure setting my skin aflame. It was maddening but I also wanted it to never stop. It seemed that with each passing moment, I kept discovering previously unknown heights of pleasure. I both dreaded and wished to drown in it.

To keep me from shuddering too much with each kiss, Anna placed her palm on my stomach. It only made things worse. Her hand felt like a coal straight out of the fireplace. The expectation and need for her to move lower, to the place where I was beginning to crave her touch the most, became almost unbearable. Unused to such heat, I lost control of my voice. Noises I didn’t know could rise from my throat began filling the room.

Giving me a momentary reprieve, Anna leaned close to my ear. “You have a lovely voice.”

Her breath tickled my ear, making me shudder once more. She giggled at that before making me gasp by suddenly capturing one of my nipples with her mouth. My hands went to her hair and tightened around bunches of it by reflex. I didn’t know such pleasure could be felt even from something utilitarian such as a woman’s breasts.

After lavishing my chest with attention from her tongue, both at the peaks and around them, Anna let go with an audible popping sound. “You taste better than chocolate.”

Warmth filled me at learning that we thought the same about each other. I opened my eyes and smiled. Her aquamarine eyes were staring at me like I was the only person in the world.

“And these are very soft,” she said, briefly massaging one of my breasts. “I would very much like to spend the night on the royal pillows.”

She kept a straight face for all of a second before snorting horribly and bursting into laughter. Unable to maintain any semblance of proper demeanor in the face of such lunacy, I joined her guffaws soon after.

Once the laughter ended, I chided her with a slap to her shoulder. “Anna! You ruined the mood!”

“Did I?” Her expression was the very mask of innocence. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Well…” I said, an idea taking shape in my head. “How about you let me sample the other pair of royal pillows in Arendelle palace?”

“Of course!” Without hesitation she lay on her back beside me and opened her arms wide, welcoming me.

I sat up and looked at the banquet laid before me, biting on my lower lip. Of course, given the opportunity to do something silly in private, I couldn’t restrain myself, just like Anna. So, I grabbed her breasts with both hands and gave them a light squeeze.

“You’re right, sister mine, you won. How do you even walk straight with these perverted udders?”

“Udders!” she exclaimed in mock indignation, slapping my hands away and covering her breasts with one arm. “How dare you address my chest like that, Majesty?”

Placing a hand over my heart, I closed my eyes and bowed slightly. “You are correct, Highness. I offer you my sincere apologies along with humble wishes to continue gazing upon your magnificent chest.”

“Well, as long as you’re sorry.” Anna sat up and crossed her arms behind her head, enhancing the already alluring view of her breasts.

I chuckled. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I know,” she said, biting her lower lip and thrusting her chest toward me.

“You too, are the most beautiful woman in the world, Anna.” I caressed her cheek. “And you too, taste better than chocolate.”

“Oh, Elsa.” She pounced on me and surrounded my neck with both arms.

Returning the embrace with all my strength, I sought her lips.

Feeling her soft, warm body pressed against mine as we kissed fervently reignited the urge between my legs. Fortunately for me, Anna was bolder than I was and her hands soon began roaming around my body. At the rate she was going it wasn’t going to take her long to reach the spot where I craved her touch the most.

Without warning, she pushed me back. I couldn’t help the squeal that escaped me as I fell on the bed.

Anna giggled and then crawled to get on top of me. The motion was sinuous, sensual, and deliberate. I felt a pang of jealousy. Had she done this before? Then, I saw her face turn serious and the ugly feeling got pushed to the back of my mind.

“Promise you won’t overreact.”

I frowned.

“Promise you won’t overreact,” she repeated, staring harder into my eyes.

“I—why?”

“Just promise. I want to do something, but I need you to promise me that you won’t overreact.”

“How can I do that if I don’t know what you want to do?”

“Don’t you trust me?” She didn’t pout. She didn’t use her spoiled child tone. It was a serious question.

“I do,” I said.

“Then promise.”

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I promise.”

She placed a hand on my chest and began sliding down along my body. “Relax and close your eyes. I promise you will like it.”

After doing as she said, I was rewarded with a kiss on… well, on a set of lips I never imagined being kissed on before tonight. My first reaction was to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Anna hushed me and exerted pressure with the hand she had on my chest. Although I managed not to say anything, I did grab fistfuls of the bed covers with each hand and clenched my teeth. Back when I thought there wasn’t much more we could do that would remind me of how sordid this all was, something like this didn’t remotely cross my imagination.

By the third or fourth time Anna kissed me down there, I was forced to admit that it didn’t feel as bad or wrong as my morality was compelling me to feel. Then, she ran her tongue flat along my heated flesh and any notion that wasn’t pleasure got instantly wiped off my brain. My hips bucked hard without my control, and I was glad to have been grasping the sheets because I felt lightheaded and untethered. The sensation was so strong that I completely lost control of my voice.

“Relax,” she said, repeating the motion shortly afterward.

Once again I let my voice out, loudly.

“You’re so sensitive.” She caressed one of my thighs. “We need to get you used to it.”

I shook my head.

“Don’t be stubborn.”

That was the last I heard of Anna as she proceeded to focus single-mindedly on licking, suckling and kissing the inflamed and needy flesh between my legs. By the time she slid one of her fingers inside of me, not only did the intrusion not bother me, but made me notice the need I had of it. The feeling of fullness gave meaning to that vague sense of dissatisfaction that had been steadily growing in the back of my mind. For her part, Anna kept on going with that abandon and enthusiasm characteristic of her, barely giving me any time to consider all these new sensations.

After what felt like a long time, she stopped. “Well, looks like you’re used to it,” she said, apparently satisfied with her work.

I nodded.

Then, I felt her fingers tugging at my flesh in opposite directions and I reflexively covered my face with both arms. “Dear Lord, Anna, don’t spread me like that! I’m already dying from embarrassment!”

She whined in response. “But I want to see! You’re so pretty even down here.”

Not caring about my promise not to overreact, I tried to close my thighs. Anna held them apart with little effort. All the pleasure had left me sapped of my strength.

“Fine, fine,” she said, “no more prying into the queen’s secret chambers.” She giggled. I grumbled.

She apologized after that, and wouldn’t let go of the issue until I allowed her to uncover my face and our eyes met. I had to admit that it made me a little happy that she sought my forgiveness until it was absolutely certain she had it.

“I won’t do that again, I swear. But the rest is fine, right?”

I felt my cheeks burn. “Yes.” I looked away. “It—it feels really good.”

“I told you so.” She grinned cheekily.

“Yes, yes.” I rolled my eyes.

Unexpectedly, Anna was the first to yawn. Watching her sit up and rub her eyes made me aware of how tired I actually felt. It was obviously past my usual bed time, and all the… well, physical exertion, had worn me down quite thoroughly.

“Can I sleep with you?” Anna blurted out, and to my surprise, she was blushing and acting shy.

Her mouth had been all over my precious unmentionables just minutes ago, and this was embarrassing her? By God. Putting all the strength I had left into my arms, I pulled her down to lay beside me and covered us with whatever blankets were at hand. I then hugged her head tightly against my chest and used my free hand to extinguish all the candles and the fireplace with my magic.

“Good night, Anna.” I kissed the crown of her head.

She snuggled between my breasts and placed a hand on my hip. “Good night, Elsa.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be short, senseless smut. As you can see, dear reader, I can’t write such things. I mean, it’s not like it’s deep or complex, or even too self-explanatory, but still. Geez. Anyway, this was for my good friend Feverishfantasies.deviantart.com who wanted some Elsanna icest lemons.


End file.
